


This jealousy

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [29]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin have a chat about Killer Frost and friendship.Spoilers for the mid-season finale "Don't Run"





	This jealousy

Caitlin sits at the entrance to the pipeline, still in her dress from the Christmas party, staring blankly at the opposite wall. She barely hears Cisco walk up and sit down next to her, but instinctively leans into him when he puts his arm around her shoulder.

“Have you heard from Joe?” Caitlin asks.

Cisco shakes his head. “He and Iris are still waiting at the police station. You okay?”

“I’ve been better,” she says and Cisco squeezes her arm.

“You know I’d pick you over Killer Frost any day right?” Cisco says.

Caitlin blinks at the sudden change in conversation.

“Not just because she tried to kill me, but because you’re my best friend.”

Caitlin doesn’t look up to see whatever’s in his eyes, be it sincerity or something else. “Barry’s your best friend,” she says dully. She’s heard Cisco say it before, and she knows that she ceased being Cisco’s best friend the moment Killer Frost joined Savitar.

“Are you kidding?” Cisco asks, pulling back so Caitlin can see the anger clear on his face.

Caitlin shrinks away. “I understand,” she says quietly, looking back at the wall. “I haven’t been a very good friend this past year.”

Cisco grabs her arms, much more gently than she anticipated, and turns her towards him. “Do you know why I had so much trouble fighting Killer Frost?”

Caitlin stays silent; they both know she doesn’t remember.

“It’s because I love you, and I couldn’t bear the thought of hurting you, or losing you.” He shakes her gently. “You’re my best friend, Caitlin, and Killer Frost is part of you now, so I figured I’d make an effort to at least get along with her.”

Caitlin’s lip wobbles. “You’ve been so distant, I thought you still hated me.”

Cisco slides his hands down her arms to grip her hands. “I never hated you,” he says, and Caitlin can read the sincerity in his face. “I missed you.”

A tear escapes, but her lungs expand fully for the first time all day. “I missed you, too,” Caitlin whispers, and lets him pull her back into a hug.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Jealousy" by Darren Criss


End file.
